Dark Scion (Miasma Ultra)
A vampiric Miasma Ultra, he holds himself as the strongest of his kind. Title: The Vampiric Warrior Appearance A black Ultra with purple markings, and gunmetal black protectors, which also include shoulder guards. He sports a red and blue cape, and has black eyes with small purple glows in the center. His arms sport bracers that can morph into twin claws. His crest points forward and sports a black jewel In 'human form', he resembles a handsome black haired humanoid, in dark jeans, and a bare upper torso save for his cape and black armor on his left shoulder/arm. His hands and feet are two pointed talons, and his eyes are grey with a red glow in the center. He sports a purple color timer called a Life Gauge. Personality A prudish individual Scion holds himself as being superior to all the other Miasma Ultras and plots to capture the heart of Vagash his creator, by defeating Sol. He is arrogant, though tries to be subtle about it, and is also not one to engage in direct combat most of the time. He views his relationship to the others as something akin to King and normal Ultras, a grandfatherly figure advising and watching from the background, but superior to them all. History An ancient vampire on a fantasy world, Scion was taken into the service of Vagash and was one of her minions when she was defeated by Sol. Since then he was later chosen to be Scion after a battle between him and the other Vampires of his world, after a fight to the death. Scion is in fact the second oldest, literally and first chronologically among the sentient Miasma Ultras Features * Armed Scion: HIs bracers which can morph into twin claws. Used for attacks * Scion Mantle: A cape that protects him against light attacks. * Ultra Armor: Due his vampiric nature Scion is very weak to fire and light. He also cannot go underwater. * Eyes: Scion's eyes can see better in the dark than any other Miasma Ultra, and they can also hypnotize people as shown when the light grows to cover his entire eyes * Life Gauge: Scion does not gain power simply from the power of darkness, and instead needs to feed on the life energy of the land or others to maintain himself. Techniques * Dark Drain: Through physical touch to the color timer, Scion can drain light energy, or dark energy * Dark Fang: Scion can bite his enemies and drain them of life energy, even Ultras, however, he cannot infect Ultras with his vampiric power for obvious reasons. He can also use his Armed Scions to stab the ground and drain the land of life energy. * Dark Fear: A palm action that generates a wave of evil energy to stop attack, psychically attack or just as a show of force. * Mind Powers: Scion has powerful telepathy ** Illusions: He can generate illusions * Darkness Field: Scion conjures dark clouds to block out the sun. * Dark Grenade: Using his Armed Scion he can fire dark green energy blasts. * Dark Ray Current: His strongest attack, it is an inverse L style beam that is purple and blue. Trivia * Scion is inspired by Ultraman King, and Dark Mephisto, the latter of whom displayed vampiric tendencies in a stage show. * His 'human' form was inspired by a Legacy of Kain concept art piece. Category:Metaverse Series Category:Ultraman Flare Category:SolZen321 Category:Dark Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Miasma Ultras